A new start!
by RobronFanatic
Summary: This is set in early 2010 and everything is the same apart from that Liam never died and that he went to LA for a few months with Carla. There may be future Carter pairing scences but I'm not completely sure. It is about Carla's long lost daughter, Lily, coming to the Street and the journey from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Sorry if I haven't updated my other story 'Love Lies In The Heart'. I have been really busy this week so I haven't had time to fit an update in so sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to put it up within the next few days.**

 **So basically, in this, pretend it is set in early 2010 but Liam never died so Carla didn't marry Tony. Other than that I think everything is the same as in the show at that point. Also, I DO NOT own any of the charectors other than Lily Connor and the storylines are all my own that didn't happen in the show.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a review if you think I should continue with this or not.**

 **XEX**

Her dark hair blew out of her eyes as she stopped outside the Salon and looked across at the Rovers where couples entered and exited. But one person caught her eye. She was with a man that looked like her partner as they exited the pub and walked down the street. Lily hid behind the nearby wall in case they saw her and recognised her. She doubted it though. The last time she had seen them was when it was her friend's 7th birthday when she was 8 years old. All she could remember from that day was that one minute she was waiting for her Aunty to go and get her from the party, and then a car pulled up and a man got out and bundled her inside and drove off somewhere.

Lily watched as the couple she had been watching walked inside what looked like where they worked next to a garage. She was about to start walking towards it when she heard a all too familiar voice from years ago and they walked towards her with a smile on her face.

"Lily? Is that you?" Michelle asked.

"Aunty Chelle?" Lily asked, just to make sure.

"I've missed you so much. We all have. Your mum's been looking for ya ever since you got taken." Michelle pulled her into a hug.

"Well she didn't look hard enough then did she?" Lily sighed and Michelle pulled away.

"Hey. Your mum didn't stop looking for ya. You were her whole world. You still are." Michelle replied.

"It really looks like it." Lily muttered.

"What do you mean?" Michelle frowned.

"I've just seen her coming out of that pub with someone and go towards that place near the garage." Lily replied and Michelle sighed.

"Right. Come on. We're going to see her. There's someone else you'll want to meet too." Michelle said before they linked arms and walked towards the factory.

"Oh. Morning Michelle." Sean said cheerfully as usual.

"Morning Sean. Are they in?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Sean replied and they walked over.

"Stay there a second." Michelle said before knocking and walking in.

"Um. Carla. There's someone to see ya." Michelle said.

"Should I go?" Liam asked.

"No. You need to be here to." Michelle replied and Liam and Carla exchanged glances. "Come on Lil."

As soon as Michelle said that name, Carla froze as Lily cautiously walked inside the office.

"I'll go." Liam said before standing up.

"No Liam." Michelle replied and Liam stopped.

"Lily." Carla whispered.

"Hi mum." Lily said quietly and Liam's eyes widened in shock slightly as he glanced at Lily then Carla.

An hour later, it was lunchtime and the factory was empty apart from Carla, Liam and Lily in the office.

"Where have you been?" Liam asked.

"All over. They kept moving us to different countries. Mainly LA though." Lily replied. "So does Uncle Rob live round here?"

"Not exactly." Carla replied.

"Why? Where is he?" Lily asked.

"He's in prison. He's got another six months left." Carla replied.

"What for?" Lily asked.

"He got involved in an armed robbery that went wrong completely." Carla replied.

"So he still lives a dangerous life then." Lily smiled slightly.

"Yep. He does that alright." Carla said.

"So. How did you manage to escape?" Liam asked.

"We were coming back from New York and when they weren't looking, I just ran from the airport." Lily replied.

"Do you know who it was? That took ya?" Carla asked.

"No. I don't think so." Lily replied.

A few hours later, they were in the flat when Lily saw a photo of her with all of the family.

"When was that?" Lily asked and Carla looked at it.

"Um. When you were 6 I think." Carla replied.

"I know. Why don't we get all the photo albums out?" Liam smirked.

"No way. You know what are in them." Carla replied.

"Exactly." Liam said.

"Can we?" Lily asked.

"Alright." Carla sighed and Liam got up to get the photo albums.

A few minutes later, he came back with more than he could carry and sat down beside Lily.

"Right." Liam said before picking the first one up.

When he opened it up, there was one of when Carla was 5 with a 3 year old Rob.

"Oh god. Not that one." Carla said. "You're doing this on purpose aren't ya?"

"No! Why would I do that?" Liam grinned and Carla glared at him.

"Who's that?" Lily asked pointing to a photo.

"Now that one is of your mum when we went to the quarry and played truth or dare." Liam grinned and Carla buried her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Don't you dare." Carla said.

"What happened is it landed on me and your Uncle Rob dared me to..." Liam started but Carla got up and tickled him.

"Mum! What happened!?" Lily asked.

"Don't even think about it Leebugs." Carla muttered.

"Your Uncle Rob dared me to kiss your mum for the very first time while she was with my brother." Liam said.

"Mum!" Lily laughed.

"It was a dare. We had to." Carla said.

"No. It was either that, or the forfeit that you came up with." Liam replied.

"What was it? Or do I really want to know?" Lily asked.

"You had to stand on the edge of the cliff and count to 15 with your eyes closed." Liam replied.

"Why did I agree to this?" Carla asked sitting beside Lily again.

"What about that one?" Lily asked.

"Oh no." Carla muttered.

"It's when we went to the fair for the day." Liam replied.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Doesn't matter Lil." Liam laughed.

A while later, Lily had fallen asleep and they were still looking at the photos.

"I haven't looked at these in ages." Carla said quietly as her and Liam snuggled up together on the sofa.

"Yeah." Liam replied.

"Are we gonna tell people?" Carla asked.

"We'll have to at some point." Liam replied.

"No. I mean your mum and dad and Rob." Carla replied.

"Yeah. I suppose we'd better. I'll ring mum and dad tomorrow." Liam said.

"I suppose I'd better ring Rob tomorrow as well then." Carla sighed.

"I know. Why don't we get everyone together? Just family like? Then Lily can meet everyone properly." Liam said.

"Yeah. OK. I might see if Rob can come. But I doubt it." Carla replied.

 **So here's the first chapter. Please leave a review if you think I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. There is a bit of a time jump in the middle but it would've been really short if I'd have not put it in. Please leave a review and any ideas are welcome. Thanks to those who have been reviewing this fic and my other 'Corrie' fics. Enjoy.**

 **XEX**

The next morning, Carla was on the phone to Rob.

"Hiya Rob...no. I'm fine...right. um. Well you know Lily?...yeah...she's back...yes. really...OK. hang on." Carla said before going into Lily's room. "Lily. Do you want to talk to Uncle Rob?"

"Um." Lily replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Carla said.

"OK." Lily replied and took the phone from Carla. "Uncle Rob?"

Then Carla left and walked over to Liam after he finished talking to his parents.

"What did they say?" Carla asked.

"They said they can come and meet her next week. What did Rob say?" Liam asked.

"He was shocked. Lily's talking to him now." Carla replied.

"What did he say about coming to meet her?" Liam asked.

"He says it depends. But he'll try to." Carla replied.

A while later, Lily was still talking to Rob.

"Is she still talking to Rob?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. And guess what they're talking about." Carla sighed.

"When you were kids?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Carla replied and Liam laughed.

"I remember it all too well." Liam said.

"Yeah. You're not the only one." Carla said.

Then Lily came out of her room and put the phone down before going over to sit in between Carla and Liam.

"About time. You were on there for nearly three hours." Liam chuckled.

"What? Were we?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Carla replied.

A week later, it was the day Lily was going to meet everyone in the family and she was in her bedroom on her bed when Carla walked in.

"Aren't you gonna get ready? They'll be here soon." Carla said sitting beside Lily.

"What if they don't like me?" Lily asked.

"They will. Why wouldn't they?" Carla asked.

"I don't even remember them." Lily replied.

"But you know Aunty Chelle. And you've met Ryan a few times." Carla replied.

"Suppose." Lily muttered.

"Come on. It'll be fine." Carla said.

When Lily walked out of her bedroom, she was wearing a black, knee-length dress with matching converses with her hair down. About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Liam answered it.

"Hello?...yeah. come up Chelle." Liam said before letting them up.

"Hiya." Michelle said walking in with Ryan following.

Half an hour later, everyone had turned up except Rob and Lily was in the kitchen leaning against the counter when Michelle walked over.

"Was wondering where you'd got to. What's up?" Michelle asked, also leaning against the side.

"I just thought Uncle Rob would come." Lily muttered.

"If he could've then he would. I know he would. He adored ya when you were a few months old." Michelle replied causing Lily to smile. "I remember cos he used to always take you out at 5 o'clock in the mornings to get you out of the house."

"Why?" Lily asked.

Before Michelle could answer, Carla walked in.

"Lily. There's someone to see ya." Carla said smiling and they walked out to see Rob stood there.

"Hiya Lily." Rob smiled.

"Uncle Rob!" Lily said running over and getting picked up and spun round slightly.

"God. You've grown." Rob said putting her back down.

"I should've known you'd turn up late." Carla smiled.

"Well blame the guards for letting me out PERMANENTLY late." Rob grinned.

"Hang on. Permanently? So you're not going back?" Carla asked.

"Nope. I'm staying put." Rob replied and Lily hugged him again.

A while later, Carla was with Rob.

"You know you've made today even better for Lily don't you?" Carla smiled at her younger brother.

"Yeah. She looks so much more different though." Rob sighed sadly, wishing that he had been there for his older sister and niece.

"Yeah. So come on then. How did you manage to get out?" Carla asked.

"I managed to pull a few strings with people I know there. And when I told them that my niece was hoping to see me after I told them that I hadn't seen her in years, they let me out." Rob explained.

"What? Just like that?" Carla asked, unconvinced.

"Well. Maybe after I told them that I wouldn't do anything stupid again yeah." Rob replied.

"Well you'd better not Rob. Cos I'm gonna regret saying this, but I need my younger brother more than anything at minute. And Lily needs her Uncle." Carla smiled. "God. That sounds so soppy."

"Nah! Never in a million years sis." Rob smiled, wrapping his arm round her shoulders as she leaned into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Sorry if it's a bit short. Don't know when the next update will be but will try to get it up in next week or so. Don't forget to leave a review.x**


	3. Auther's note

**Auther's note:**

 **Sorry if this isn't a normal chapter. Getting a bit stuck on what to write next so would really appreciate it if you could leave some ideas in the reviews.**

 **It might be a few weeks until the next chapter is up but I am definitely going to continue with this at some point.**


End file.
